


C'mere

by Amuly



Category: EastEnders
Genre: Alley Sex, Angst, Dirty Talk, Flirting, Grinding, Hair, Licking, M/M, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens immediately after that first alleyway kiss that Lucy sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'mere

  


“ _C'mere.”_

Christian broke the kiss first, just so he could pull back and drink in the sight of Syed: flushed and panting from how their bodies were pressed together, from just a single kiss. The things he did to Christian... no one had ever made him feel this way before. So Christian told him so.

“The things you do to me, Sy...” Christian murmured. Beneath him, Syed's breath hitched visibly, his pupils blown wide from a combination of the dark and alley and – so Christian liked to think – arousal. “Do you have any idea?”

A low groan escaped Syed's throat as Christian moved in to scrape teeth across his neck. Not too hard – never hard enough to leave a mark. Christian was well-versed in those rules by now. Still, a shudder traveled through Syed, from gorgeous dark mop of hair down to the, frankly _adorable_ , feet Christian knew were contained in his trainers. “Christian,” Syed whimpered, squirming away against the wall just a bit.

Christian held on, pressing Syed against the wall and not letting him move more than an inch or two in any direction. He wasn't letting go of him – not again. “Sy, like _no one_ else...” Leaning close, Christian breathed against Syed's ear: “Harder than I've been since I last saw you, you know that? No one gets me going like you. Want to rip off those jeans of yours right now and pound that tight arse of yours into this grimy wall. Fuck. Just the thought of it...”

“Christian...” Syed was moving beneath Christian: hitching his hips forwards, then pulling them away like he was trying to control himself. “Christian, we can't. Not... Not here.”

Grinning to himself, Christian pressed one hand to the wall next to Syed's ear, then stroked the other down Syed's arm, his waist, his hip and... back. Syed groaned and turned away, eyes squeezed shut. “You want that, don't you? All hard and rough, letting me take control... And then later, I'd take such good care of you, wouldn't I? Soothe your poor arse, run my fingers along your fucked-out hole... bet I could make you come from just that, couldn't I? Just rubbing and stroking and petting at your greedy little hole. And then,” Christian grabbed Syed's arse and yanked his hips forward, grinding down purposefully against them. “And then after you came, I'd fuck you all over again, remind you why you keep coming back for me.”

A strangled groan escaped Syed's lips, his hips jerking a couple times against Christian's before going still. Blinking, Christian pulled back, glancing down between them. Nothing was instantly visible, but Christian's practiced eye could pick out an erection softening in Syed's jeans. A thrill of lust quickly followed on the heels of shock as Christian looked up at Syed's mortified expression.

“Sorry,” Syed choked out. “Sorry. I'm... I'm so sorry. I tried... Sorry-”

“Hey, hey,” Christian cut him off. After quickly wiping his hands on his jeans – no telling where that wall had been or what had happened against it – Christian cupped Syed's face in his palms and caught his eyes with his own. “No need to apologize.”

Syed's entire face was bright red as his eyes darted nervously between Christian's. “I... I didn't mean for it... so quickly. Sorry.”

“It's alright,” Christian whispered, leaning in for a kiss. Syed responded back, kiss sloppy in his post-orgasmic state. After a moment Christian pulled away, stroking his thumbs over Syed's jaw in an effort to bring his nerves back down. “It's fine. Do you want...” Christian hesitated. It might be too much for Syed. It might end up pushing him away again. But he had to give it a go. “Wanna get a room? B&B or something? Just for the afternoon.”

Sure enough, Syed's expression immediately changed from relaxed – if a bit embarrassed – to pinched and worried as his focus switched to... everything and everyone except for Christian. “I... I can't. Amira needs her chocolates. I, oh, God, I need to shower before prayers, and I can't let anyone notice-”

“Sy,” Christian stopped him. He ran a hand through his hair as he watched Syed's expression change again, relax just a bit under his attentions. “You're already late,” Christian pointed out. “Call her later and tell her you got held up. Work. If we get a room at a B&B – not the one here, don't worry – you could shower there without anyone being any the wiser.” And, because Christian couldn't help himself in the face of Syed's... _Syed_... he went on to add: “After we get reacquainted properly, of course.” He moved in closer again, grinding his hips just a little against Syed's – didn't want to overstimulate him too much. Syed still groaned and moved his hips backwards, one hand batting lazily at Christian's arm before coming to rest on the crook of his elbow.

After a moment Syed met Christian's eyes again and nodded. He looked nervous, almost scared, but definitely interested and more than willing. At least that was one place Christian always knew he stood with Syed: they were both impossibly attracted to each other.

Glancing behind him, Christian saw the door to the alley shut behind them. Good to know it hadn't swung open in the breeze. Turning back to Syed, Christian saw him adjusting himself within his jeans, grimacing a little. Christian grinned. “Do you want to swing by mine for a change of pants?” he teased.

Syed flushed and shook his head. “James...”

Christian winced. Right. James. Tomorrow's problem, he told himself. He could deal with that after he and Syed made up for lost time.

Taking Syed's hand, Christian tugged him in the direction of the door. They'd find a B&B and reconcile properly. Then Syed would shower and make his excuses to Amira, and Christian would let James down as gently as he could. And they'd sort the rest of it later. So long as they were together again, they could sort it all out later. “C'mere,” Christian whispered, and he and Syed stepped back out onto the busy main street.

  


  


  



End file.
